the new guy
by WrestlingGamer2012
Summary: There's a new guy in the WWE and in the past months he has done things most only dream off. She was at the top of her game as well. She was #1 contender for the WWE divas championship! find out what happens when these two dominate stars cross paths...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at this! I usually do actual pairings but this will be an Own character story. I got my inspiration from the road to wrestle mania with Jacob Cass.**_** Italicized will be the characters thoughts.**_

**Chapter 1: New kid on the block**

Jacob Cass a four month superstar in the WWE just single handily saved the WWE! But now what? He has accomplished things only most superstars' dream of. Jacob walks into RAW not really sure what to expect. It's been a week since the happenings with WCW. He's walking in the door as her hears someone yell, "Yo J!" He turns to see no other than the WWE Champion John Cena and his fiancée Trish talking in the hall way. He walks over to john, they bro hug.

"Hello Trish." He hugs her neck.

"So how you feeling bro?"

"Other than being stiff and sore I can't complain."

"Well you're both lucky to still be walking. I should really thank you for saving my fiancée's butt that night."

"Trish… we talked about that. I told you..."

I interrupt. "Trish it's nothing he wouldn't have done for me."

"Well you're both heroes." Someone said in a British accent. I hadn't noticed the other brunette standing there behind Trish. _Man is she beautiful or what._

"Hi I don't think we've met." She extends her hand. "I'm Layla."

I give her my signature smile and shake her hand. "Jacob Cass nice to meet you."

Before anyone can say anything else we hear Vince coming down the hall. "Jacob Cass just the man I was looking for?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Tonight we are gonna kick off the new era of Raw right! We are going to have a WWE universe favorite RAW roulette. You will be in the main event, Trish Layla you two along with the rest of the divas will be spun off for managers for the night. A few lucky superstars will have some beautiful help tonight, so I'm going to need you two to come with me now." They nod as Vince walk off, Trish quickly kisses John and hugs my neck. Layla hugs John and me the she whispers in my ear "Nice to finally meet you Jacob!" she smiles and winks as we walks away. The smile on my face grows.

John just looks at me "What?" I say

He just laughs. "4 months in and he's already after the divas." I shake my head and laugh. We both head to our locker rooms. Raw begins and the night goes on somehow John got Trish as a manager. Shockingly no one had gotten Layla as a manager. "Well Ladies, and Gentlemen it's time for the main event. Layla will you do the honors please." She spins the wheel

It lands on this guy Heath Slater face. "Looks like Jacob Cass vs. Heath Slater."

Vince spins again "In a steel cage." _Just great a week off of a hell in a cell and I'm back in a steel cage. _I turn off the TV and stretch. As I finish up and head out the door I almost run straight into Layla. "Jacob Cass… Just the hero I was looking for."

"Hey there Layla" I smile

"Well Cass you will be facing..."

"Heath slater in a steel cage I know."

"You didn't let me finish. You will be facing Heath Slater in and Steel cage with ME as your manager. Now let's get you good and stretched I know you're coming off a big match." She snaps finger and in walks a trainer.

"Now while he's stretching you let's talk… Heath is dangerous. He's unpredictable and he's angrier than ever!"

"Why's that?"

"Because you're the new shiny toy everyone is gawking over not him and you have me as your manager."

"Whoa wait you and Heath? Look Layla I'm not the type of guy to ruin a relationship.

"Jake relax… I'm managing you not asking you to take me out to dinner."

The trainer finishes stretching me out, "Now let's go." She does her fingers for me to follow. Layla and I walk to the entrance area, and we hear my music begin "Ready?" I ask Layla as I hold out my arm. She wraps her hand around my bicep "Let's go can't keep the fans waiting." We step out from behind the curtain as Lillian introduces us, the crowd erupts this is a whole another level of loud. I've never heard the area so loud. Layla squeezes my bicep gently seeing my awed expression. I wink at her as she releases my arm as I climb up the steps into the cage I am met with Heath angry eyes on me and then on Layla. The bell rings and the match begins and the match begins Heath and I are very well matched. I get my shot for my finisher so I take it. But as I go to land it heath counters sending me flying head first into the cage. He then turns and lands his finisher on me. He begins climbing the cage, but Layla distracts him and yells at me, "Jacob get up!" she runs over beside me. Groggily I stand as I see heath slip over the top of top. On pure adrenaline I grab his leg and fight to pull him back down. I do and then Irish whip him into the corner and DDT him off the top rope. Layla runs around and unlocks the gate. I climb toward her and Heath starts coming to. I'm half way out when he grabs my leg. Layla grabs my hands trying to pull me the rest of the way out but heaths to strong he ends up yanking me back in and slamming Layla against the cage in the process. That just angers me and I attack him and land my top rope finisher. I climb to the top and almost over as Heath grabs my hand at the last second. I am swinging just above the ground. Out of now where Layla comes over and grabs my legs with one swift pull she yanks me down causing Heath to lose his grip and we both hit the ground. I'm exhausted bloody and bruised mess as Layla raises my hand. She and the ref help me up.

She pats my back "Nice Job." We make it behind the curtain and there's John and Trish.

"Nice Job you too!" Trish says

Hey we are going to grab some food before we head to the next show. You two game?" John asks

Layla looks at them and smiles, "I'm in" and then at me "What about you Jacob?"

I nod "Yea just let me get finished having the trainer check me over. Layla you should probably get your head looked at too. You took a pretty nasty hit."

She smiles, "I'm alright… Nothing I can't handle."

We all head our separate ways. After I Finish with the trainer and getting my stuff packed. As I walk around the corner I hear arguing, "How could you. You helped that loser win! You're supposed to be my girl!"

"First off Heath I'm no one's Property and second I was HIS manager."

"Oh you were his manager…"

"Heath let go of me your hurting me." I hear a slap.

As I turn the corner I see Layla pinned up against the wall by heath tears in her eyes. Without thinking I tackle him and begin pounding him.

"Touch her again like that slater and you won't be walking." Then I feel something connect with the back of my head as I fall two pairs of hands grab me and slam me against the wall. "Next time punk you'll learn to mind your own business." He connects a pipe to my stomach. I partially double over in pain.

I hear Layla yell, "Heath stop let him go!" he is rapidly punching me in the face.

"Bet you'll think twice about being the hero next time." He pulls my chin up. Before I can speak I hear John yell "Hey..."

"This isn't over." Heath yells as the run away. I fall to the ground attempting to regain my strength as Layla rushes to my side. "Oh God Jake…"

John reaches us. "You two alright."

"I'm so sorry I had no idea he would snap like that. Are you okay?" Layla asks in a panic

I muster up enough strength to get to my knees and face her, "A better question is are you." I can see the dark blue and purple finger prints forming on her tan neck. And I notice the red palm print on her face.

She nods, "I'm fine."

John interrupts noticing the marks on her as well, "What the hell just happened?"

"Heath got angry because Layla helped me tonight. And I overheard them arguing when I was coming to meet y'all. Next thing I hear is a slap so I jump him and then he and his goons attack me."

Trish walks around the corner at this point and sees everyone. She immediately notices Layla's neck. "Lay are you okay." She runs over to her.

She nods. "Yea thanks to Jacob."

I smile. "I think it would be best for you to be with us guys. Layla he will be coming back after us."

"I can't let you guys get hurt for me. I mean John your Champ and Jacob you're a rising star. I won't let you two ruin everything for me. Besides John you have Trish to protect and Jacob you barely know me."

"Layla you are Trish's best friend and Like a sister to me. I couldn't let you get hurt."

"Lay listen to him. He won't take no for an answer."

She looks at the three of us. As I speak up, "Layla I may not know you well, but I know you well enough to know you deserve better than the likes of him and I will not allow him to touch you like that again. It's not in me to let another man lay hands on a female."

She sighs, "Alright. But I'm not some helpless kid." And with that we all leave Layla rides with John and Trish to the restaurant. _Man one eventful night… I thought maybe layla was feeling me but maybe not._

**That's it for this chapter tune in Next time to see what happens. Will Layla fall for Jacob? And what is next for our rising superstar? Please review and tell me what y'all think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2! Of the Jacob Cass story!**

**Chapter 2: the challenge**

So I meet John Trish and Layla at the restaurant. I can tell Layla feels bad about me getting hurt. "Jacob is you sure you're okay?"

"Layla I swear I am fine. Come on let's get some food and if you are still so worried about me. You can stay with me tonight to make sure I don't die in my sleep."

She laughs, "Oh don't think just because I'm checking on you means you're getting me into your bed tonight Cass."

I choke on my drink. "Whoa I didn't mean like that..." she smiles and places a hand on my bicep.

"Relax hero only kidding with you." Our food comes shortly and Since John and Trish were headed back to Trish's place tomorrow after the show, Layla decides to bunk with me for the night. I pull in the parking garage and get out I pop the trunk and get out our bags. "Jacob I can carry my own luggage you don't have to."

I smile "Well now what kind of jerk would make a female carry her luggage."

"I don't understand this. You barely know me and you are already carrying my luggage and sticking your neck on the line for me…"

As we begin walking, "You see Layla I'm different from most wrestlers. I'm different from most guys in general. As you hang out with me more you'll see. I am a gentleman it's not just an act. It's something my mom taught me since I was young. And with the wrestling aspect. I know I am lucky to have this shot so I take my job very seriously so since we will be working together this is a good way for us to get to know each other better." I place our bags down. "Sorry there's only one bed. I wasn't expecting to have such a beautiful roommate this early."

She smiles "It's absolutely fine. I'll crash on the couch." She grabs her stuff from the bed.

"No."

"What?"

"The bed is yours. I'll grab the couch."

"You sure."

"Absolutely." I notice her yawn so I smile. "Why don't we get ready for bed? You can have the bathroom first I'll change in here." Once I head the door shut I take off my shirt and look at the mirror. I notice a gash on my left side. I turn to examine it as I hear. "Jacob… I thought you weren't hurt?"

Layla has come out of the bathroom in her PJ's. "It's nothing that won't heal."

"That's not nothing stay there. I'm gonna fix it up for you." She comes back out with peroxide a wash cloth, Neosporin and gauze. "Come here. Let me look at it."

She grabs my hand and takes me to the bed. "It's okay seriously you don't have to."

"No arguments." She sits me down and kneels beside me. I wince a little as she applies the peroxide. "Sorry!"

"It's okay." In a few minutes she finishes. "There we go all better."

"Thanks." She nods. I search through my bag for my white t shirt. As I bend over I swear I see her staring_. Was layla just checking me out?_ I put my shirt on. And grab a pillow and a blanket. "Good night Layla."

She grabs my hand as I walk away, "You might better sleep with me. I wouldn't want you dying on me in your sleep." She mocks.

I laugh. "Oh now who is trying to seduce who."

We laugh as I slide out of my jeans. I notice her looking again. "Oh does sleeping in my boxers bother you?! I can put them back on."

She's a little startled I noticed her watching me, "Oh no... No not at all!"

I wake up the next morning to find my arm around Layla and her head on my chest. _Man I could get used to this._ I just lay there until she wakes up. She's a bit startled to find the way we ended up sleeping but I quickly resolve the issue. We pack our bags and head to the airport. The rest of the week I spend working out and periodically checking on Layla. I didn't have to worry about health since Hunter found out he had him ban from seeing layla this week or he would be fired. Little did I know but that would come back to bite me in the butt. I get changed into my ring attire and I head to meet Hunter in his office. When I get in there I see so are John Trish and Layla. "Okay now that you are all here. Since health is still under contract and we can't prove it was an attack on Layla we can't fire him."

"Hunter…Come on man you have three witnesses."

"Jacob let me finish, but that doesn't mean I don't believe you. So tonight I am putting you in a no dq match with him. If you win Jacob you take his #1 contender spot for the intercontential championship. Layla I want you to be careful back stage. I am moving you into a private locker room not too far from Jacob."

She nods, "Okay hunter."

"Okay that's all."

Everyone leaves. "Hunter…Dude you have no idea how much this means. But man listen something has to be done with Health he's dangerous."

"Trust me there is I have big plans ahead for the scumbag now get out of here and get ready for your match. Oh and you might want to read this." He smiles

"Thanks man." I exit to find Layla waiting outside. "Hey there."

"Jacob. Promise me you'll be careful tonight. If it's a no dq then Health will have his goons with him."

I look at her with a smile. "I promise you I will be safe. Hey so are you ready to start our storyline tonight?"

She looks confused. "Have you read the script yet?"

"No" I hand her my copy. She reads it as she walks me back to my locker room. "So see I can't lose I'm set to win."

She smiles. "Okay. Well I guess I will see you after the match then." I nod. I drop back in my locker room for a few minutes to stretch and get in the zone. Then it's time for the match Health comes out to center of the ring, "So you see last week this smooth move want to be wrestler swooped in on MY woman. But you see he couldn't even beat me without her help. So Cass why don't you come down here and face me again. So Layla can see who the real man is 1 on 1 no dq. Right here right now. Unless you're scared?" my music blast as I go down to the ring the match begins. I almost have health when im hit by a steel pipe again. Cody and Justin then lay into me. "Get him up." They drag me into the ring. "Put him in the ropes!" they tie me in the ropes I struggle to break free as Health walks up with the steel pipe. Everything else happens so fast John tackles health and hunter and Shawn are getting my arms free. John lands an F U on health and while they are taking care of his goons I regain my composure and set him up for the coast to coast. The ref raises my hand. My self and the guys walk back stage. "Thanks guys."

"We got your back bro." John says

"Okay time to go Jacob has a backstage skit now."

Layla comes running up as I am walking to my locker room. "Jacob… hey Jacob. You took a pretty bad beating out there are you okay?"

I smile "Yea I'm good."

"Well I just want you to know Health and I we aren't anything. You go on one date and he thinks he owns you."

"Yea some guys just don't know how to treat women."

"Well you sound like you might. So how about this, I become your manager. And maybe you can show me how a woman is supposed to be treated."

I smile. "That would be great, how about we start tonight dinner?"

"Or we could start now." She places her hand at the back of my neck and pulls me into a kiss. We kiss slow at first and as it heats up we find our way to the wall. _Man oh man! _We are so wrapped up in the kiss we don't notice the camera crew leave. Finally we are both desperate for air so we break the kiss. Breathless I says, "Wow. How was that guys?" I turn to see the camera guys gone.

Layla blushes and turns to leave. I grab her wrist "oh no you don't. You can't just kiss a guy like that a leave."

She smiles. "So you liked that did you?"

"How about dinner?"

"Is Jacob cass asking me out?"

"Yes but only if you want to."

"I'd love to! And maybe if you keep up on your end of the bargain they'll be a whole lot more kisses like that."

"Deal."

**There it is chapter 2! What's your predictions? Do you think health is finished? What's going to happen with Layla and Jacob will they make it as a couple?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so my creative juices have been flowing and so I will be updating this story the most for now! :) So I hope yall are enjoying it so far something big is coming this chapter!:) Enjoy**

**Chapter 3: the choice**

My life couldn't get much better right now. I am living my dream and I have a pretty girl by my side what more could I ask for? The past two weeks had flown Layla and I are closer than ever! Well after a nice break I'm glad to be back on the air tonight. I arrive to the arena early to do some work before the show. After I finish I shower and as I'm walking out of the shower I see layla has arrived. I wrap her in my arms, "How long has it been since I saw that beautiful face of yours?"

She smiles, "Jacob we saw each other two days ago."

"I know but two days without you in my arms was rough."

She laughs, "You're so full of it!"

I laugh, "Don't act like you don't love it."

"Yea I do and I wish I could continue this conversation but since our match is second I have to get ready." I let her get out of my grip only to pull her back into a kiss.

After a few moments breathlessly she pulls away, "Seriously Jake I got to get ready."

I smile "Okay."

Layla is in the shower and I'm watching the beginning of the show when Hunter comes to the door. "Jacob we got to talk now"

"What's up hunter?"

"I have some bad news… Justin is the intercontinental champion as you know. Well he's added a stipulation to the match."

"Whatever it is hunter I can take him."

"Don't be so sure… he went over my head on this one, He says that if you win layla has to leave the WWE but if you lose she can stay but you have to leave!"

"Are you kidding me! I swear let me get my hands on that little punk! Why would he do this to me?"

"Why do you think. You're at the top of your game and so is layla and with him being one of heath's buds they know this is a way to mess you up. Look I'm going to talk to the board of directors and see what I can do. I'll let you tell layla."

I nod "Thanks Hunter let me know if anything changes." I shut the door then slam my fist into it in frustration "Ughhh!" _ouch okay got to think things through more when I'm mad!"_

Layla is standing in the door. "What did that door ever do to you?"

I turn and she sees my smile is going and her's disappears too. "What's wrong Jacob?"

"Layla lets sit."

As I am beginning to explain things to Layla Justin and Health come out.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" health begins. "As we all know Layla has left the best man in the world, for some lame ass want to be."

"Yea but he won't be in our hair for long health."

"Oh why's that Justin?"

"Well you see I made a little call the WWE board of directors and spiced up our match a bit… If Jacob wins Layla is fired and if he loses she stays but he's gone so her loses either way." The crowd boos.

"That bastard I will kill him! Let me get my hands on him…" Layla attempts to storm off but I pull her back down into my lap.

"Baby relax… I'll get my hands on them soon enough."

"Jacob listen to me right now… I don't want you to lose for me. You can kick these guys buts for both of us."

"Layla look if it comes down to the choice in who gets to keep their career there is no question… it's you every time. I can still wrestle in indie circuits and stuff. I won't let you lose your job because of some jerk!"

"I won't let you sacrifice your job for me Jake."

"Look Hunter is doing what he can so let's not argue about it anymore now. We have match to get ready for!" we stretch and do our normal warm up routine. We are facing punk and AJ in a mixed tag match. The match is hard fought but we come out on top! We go get packed and head to the car to drive home. "Your place or mine?" is all I ask.

"yours." She smiles. Layla and I spend the rest of the week getting to know each other even better and just enjoying each other's company. Most of all keeping our minds off the impending doom we face.

So it was finally here. The night one of us lost our jobs. We walk into the arena a looming silence between us. Finally after getting ready in silence and walking to the curtain she speaks. "Jacob be great out there. Don't lose I don't care if I get fired! Save yourself you have some much ahead of you. Please just think about it."

I smile at her. "Baby it's going to be fine. Trust me." I lightly kiss her lips as my music plays. The match begins and I have the upper hand. As I go to land the coast to coast I think about Layla and realize I have to somehow lose this match without completely killing myself and making her think I lost on purpose. So I jump up on the top rope but as I do I slip. I fall back slamming my head on the mat. As I lay there trying to regain my baring I see Justin setting up a 540 splash. I don't move quite quick enough and he slams my leg. The match continues until finally we are both completely worn out. We end up closelining each other and I know this is where I loose. Justin is coming to and slips over me for the pin I play like I'm still unconscious and don't open my eyes until the ref kneels down to check on me. I did it I lost to save her. I had to. I head back to my locker I get stopped by John along the way. "Man I'm sorry J wish there was another way."

"It' good John I'll catch you around maybe one day I might even get to come back." I start to walk away.

"Hey J."

"Yea."

"Don't think I don't know what you did."

I shake my head. "I couldn't let her get fired because of me. Was it that obvious."

"Nah man because/ her or Trish didn't catch it."

Hunter comes up. "Jacob I'm sorry that's how it had to go down. I just informed Layla that she is keeping her Job. But you have to pack your things and go now."

"Alright. It's cool hunter I understood the circumstances going into the match." I walk to the locker room and pack up my stuff. _Wow I think this is going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Not only do I have to leave the job I love but I also have to leave behind Layla. And we were just getting started, but she deserves to be happy with or without me._

I hear a soft knock at my door. "Come in." Layla slides in and quietly closes the door. "Hey hero."

I smile, "hey yourself."

"Jacob don't think I don't know what you did for me."

"Layla I couldn't let you get fired. And I actually got beat."

"Whatever you say Jake I know you threw the match." I smile at her unsure of what to say as she walks over. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Yea I'm going to miss you too. Getting fired before we got a chance defiantly sucks."

She blushes slightly. "Promise me we won't lose touch."

"I promise. Who knows I might get to use a celebrity manager some in the indie circuit. You'll be the first to know. Be great Layla. Enjoy it."

Her eyes begin to water and she hugs me tightly. "This really sucks Jacob." I hug her tight as Hunter comes in the room.

"I'm sorry Jake but it's time for you to get out of here." Layla walks out with me. Health and Justin are waiting outside for us to pass.

"Awe poor baby lost her want to be wrestler." Heath says

"Yea I give her 3 weeks and she will come crawling back to you heath." Justin laughs.

Layla stops walking and turn to him, "you are such a jerk Heath. Jacob is more of a man than you will ever be. So from now on keep your mouth shut, because if I hear you talking about him like that again I will…"

"You will what beat me up?! Oh I'm soo scared."

"She won't but I will laid." Shamus steps up with Beth close behind. " You mess with Layla you mess with me."

"Oh and heath… we had 1 date that doesn't give you the right to own me and that was probably the worst date of my life!" we walk away with my arm around her.

"Remind me to stay on your good side."

She laughs, "Oh you will." We reach my car with Beth Shamus John and Trish all not far behind. "Well guess this is it."

John gives me a bro hug. "Won't be the same without you man."

Trish hugs me tight. "You take care of yourself Jake."

I smile, "I'll miss you too."

Shamus shakes my hand. "Sorry I didn't get to know you lad. But I'll watch over layla for yer."

I shake his hand. "Thanks man."

Beth hugs my neck. "Well it's nice to finally meet the guy that Layla has told me so much about."

I smile, "Thanks Beth." And finally I come to Layla. "We'll give you two some privacy" I hear Beth say. Everyone walks away. Layla wraps her arms around my neck. "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

I nod, "Me too."

She pulls me in for a long heart felt kiss. Finally we break apart. And I slowly get in the car. "Goodbye Layla.

**Well what now?! Can that be it for our blossoming romance? Keep monitoring the story and you'll find out.**


End file.
